


Another Day

by Rivulet027



Series: Star Wars Femslash [14]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Enfys and Rennax consider ships.
Relationships: Enfys Nest/Rennax Omani
Series: Star Wars Femslash [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970902





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the femslashficlets prompt atmosphere on dreamwidth.

Enfys finds Rennax studying an old broken down freighter. Enfys wraps her arms around her, pulling Rennax close as she tilts her head and regards the ship. “No. One good hit and you’ll be venting atmosphere.”

“You’ve barely looked at it,” Rennax protests.

“And I can already tell it’ll be slower than a Hutt.”

Rennax laughs. “It’s not the only option.”

Enfys agrees as she looks at the ships they can choose from. Each one is in some form of disrepair. She doesn’t doubt that they’ll be able to make it off planet, but if the ship they choose will survive beyond that is the important part. Rennax tends to hide force sensitive babies and their families from the Empire. She takes them beyond the reach of Imperial space. She knows places the Inquisitors won’t think to look. Hiring passage for those journeys isn’t a safe option. Their ship is likely beyond repair. She’s still grateful they somehow managed to make it to Takodana after that last fight. Enfys sighs. “I’m used to our ship.”

Rennax makes a hum of consideration.

“No,” Enfys tells her.

“No?”

“You’re about to trot out some force wisdom about being mindful and not getting stuck in the past,” Enfys says.

“It helps me remember,” Rennax explains.

Enfys sighs, then leans in to press her forehead against the side of Rennax’s face. She waits until she feels Rennax relax against her before saying, “One day you will tell me how you know Kanata.”

“Perhaps it’s not my story to tell,” Rennax teases.

Enfys smiles. “Maz does like her tales.”

“She’s long lived and has many.”

Enfys agrees as she studies the ships in front of them. “We’ll need something nimble and quick.”

“Would…” Rennax starts and then frowns. “I don’t have the expertise needed to take the parts we need from one ship to rebuild the one we’ve already turned into a home.”

“My crew does,” Enfys reassures. The idea makes sense. The ship they’ve been using is modified enough to be everything they need. It’s just a mess right now, but it’s no more a mess than some of these. If they can repurpose a ship to rebuild theirs…

Enfys shifts so that she and Rennax can hold hands. She takes one more glance at the row of ships Maz said were available, then turns towards the castle.

“Lets go dig the crew out of the party they’ve dug themselves into?” Rennax asks.

Enfys shakes her head. “Let them have their fun tonight. Tomorrow we work.”

“Tomorrow,” Rennax agrees.

“Tonight we celebrate living another day,” Enfys decides as she wiggles her eyebrows and gives Rennax a wicked smirk.

“Terrible,” Rennax laughs, before pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
